LOTM: Decimation S9 P14/Transcript
(Grey is seen in Rose's arms as she sits on Erin's bed with Blake and Ghira) Grey:...... Rose: You doing alright still Grey? Grey: Y-Yeah... Rose: Good. Ghira: I still can't get it out of my head.... I couldn't help them.... Blake: It's okay Ghira. Rose: You know we're gonna bring them back. Ghira: How...? Rose: … I don't know. But we'll find a way. Ghira: *sad cooing* (Blake pets Ghira's head) Grey: Mommy? Rose: Yeah? Grey:....Do you still have that teddy bear? Rose: Of course sweetie. (Rose goes over and pulls our Fluffy) Rose: Here you go Grey. Grey: *Takes it* Thank you. (Grey holds Fluffy close as he goes and sits down on the bed with it) Rose: You like Fluffy? Grey: Mmhm. Rose: That's good. Ghira: Blake? Blake: Yeah? Ghira:....Can you pet my ears? Please? Blake: Huh?? Ghira: Please? It helps me calm down. Blake: ...Sure Ghira: Thanks. (Blake gently pets Ghira's ears) Ghira: …. *Purrs* Rose: Awww! That's so cute! (Murphy then walks in) Murphy: Who's purring in here? (Murphy sees Blake petting Ghira) Murphy: Oh. Rose: Hey Murphy! Murphy: Hi. Grey: What're you doing? Murphy: Well I was curious as to why I heard purring. Grey: Oh, well it's just Ghira as you can see. Murphy: Yep. You guys going okay? Blake: We're holding it together. Ghira: *purrs* Murphy: I see. Ghira: Okay you can stop now. (Blake stops petting Ghira as he jumps down onto the ground and crawls over to Murphy) Ghira: Hey Murphy! Murphy: Hey. Ghira: How's it going? Murphy: Oh you know, the usual. It's just....really quiet now without Rocky. Ghira: Yeah... Murphy: Never thought him dying would help me realize how much I liked him as my friend. Ghira: Yeah, he was a nice dog. Rose: Hey come n now you two, you know we're gonna get him back. Blake: Yeah, him and all the others too. Murphy: I know. It's just not gonna be the same till then. Ghira: Well, it'll be alright. We just gotta have hope is all. (Jack then enters the room holding his phone) Jack: Hey guys? Rose: Hm? Blake: What's up? Jack: Seris just called. They need us to meet them all in the city. Rose: Now? Jack: Yeah. Rose: Well alright. Blake: Wait, who's gonna watch the kids? Jack: Oh, Scott's got that handled! Scott: *Voice* Huh? Jack: You're babysitting remember? Scott: *Voice* Oh okay! Blake: Well, let's go get the others then. Jack: Right. (The group gets up as Murphy, Ghira and Grey stay behind. It then cuts to Jessica, Ray, Erin and Yang out in the Nest's play room) Ray: Everything okay guys? Erin: Yeah. Jessica: It's all fine here Ray. ???: *cooing* Yang:..... Ray: Is Yang okay? Jessica: Well.... Ray: Is that a no then? Jessica: I mean, she did have to watch her sister die back there... Ray: Jeez.... Yang:..... (A knock is heard at the entrance) Jack: *Voice* Erin! Jess, everyone! Seris needs us in town! Erin: Huh? Jessica: Already? Jack: *Voice* If you can hear me, come outside! Ray: Guess that's your cue. Erin: Will you be alright by yourself Ray? Ray; Yeah. I can handle the infants from here. Erin: Alright. Jess, Yang, let's go. Jessica: Right. (Yang and Jessica both stand up as they all leave the nest. They're all then seen in the city with Seris and Ashley) Seris: Hey kids. Ashley: Glad you could all make it. Erin: No problem dad. Jessica: You guys got a plan? Seris: We do. Ashley: We're going into Alkorin's realm and we're taking him on ourselves. Jessica: Huh?? Rose: What? Blake: But wait, what about the army? Seris: That's where you all come in. Ashley: You've got allies still right? Erin: Y-Yeah like the people in Earthrealm, Vivienne and her people and the knights. Jack: We lost Rottytops but I think Shantae and her friends are still kicking. Rose: Yeah. Seris: Then get them. We'll need all the help we can get. Erin: Right. (Seris throws Erin a portal emitter) Seris: Now get going. We've got a lot of work to do. Erin: Okay. Jack: First stop, we'll head to Andrion's kingdom. Jessica: Let's go. (Erin opens up a portal as the group enters it. They're then seen teleporting into Andrion's kingdom) Erin: Alright, we're here guys. Jessica: Right, now let's get up there and see if he'll spare us some troops! Jack; Yeah! (The group then heads up to Andrion's castle and enters the throne room) Erin: King Andrion? Andrion: hmm?? Ah the Defenders! Welcome! Ancelmus: Ah and its Erin. I trust that whole thing about you going rogue was settled. Erin: It has sir. We're not a threat. Ancelmus: I see. Andrion: Say, I see you didn't bring Sir Foxtrot with you. Where has he gone? Erin:...… Ancelmus: Is something wrong? Jack: That's part of the reason we came. Erin: Foxtrot.... He's dead. Andrion: W-What?! Ancelmus: H-How?? Erin: You remember Alkorin right? Andrion: the evil dark god you spoke of? Jack: He got the last stone... Ancelmus: By the gods.... Andrion: So... He-He's won? Erin: Not yet. Jessica: That's why we came here. Erin: We were hoping, your majesty, that you could gives some of your best knights to aid us in one final all or nothing plan to finally beat Alkorin. Ancelmus: All or nothing? Erin: That's right. If this doesn't work, we're finish. But if it does, we'll finally end Alkorin's reign of terror for good. Andrion:...... Erin: Please sir, this is all we ask. Jack: We can understand if you don't wanna get involved. Andrion:... Ancelmus: Your majesty? If I may. Andrion: Yes Ancelmus? Ancelmus: Normally I'd be against going against impossible odds like this. But I believe we should aid the Defenders. Andrion: Do you now? ANcelmus: Yes. For this Alkorin is the source of so many problems for the world and he killed one of our trusted knights. We must seek retribution. Andrion: Hmm.... Ancelmus: I can lead the men sire. Erin: And we'll be there to support them. Blake: We all will. Andrion:..... Very well then! For the honor of our fallen knight, Sir Foxtrot, and to repay our debt to you Defenders, I shall give the best knights in this whole kingdom to aid you in your charge against the evil god! Ancelmus himself will lead the men into battle! Ancelmus: I will lead them to the end sire! Erin: Thanks Andrion! Jack: You're really helped us out here! Andrion: I shall need a bit of time to assemble the men. Can you wait for that? Erin: OF course. We need to gather the rest of our allies. Thank you. Thank you both. Ancelmus: I shall meet you with my knights when you return! Andrion: Good luck Defenders! Gods be with you! (The Defenders nod as they turn on the emitter and head to the next location) Jessica: Alright, that's Andrion off the list. Erin: Right. Now we just gotta go see Shantae. Jack: Not just her but I think I know another person willing to help us. Blake: Who? Jack: *sigh* I don't think you guys are gonna like it, but it's one of Craig's friends. Yang: One of Craig's friends? Jessica:... Wait. Do you mean Risky Boots?? Jack: Yeah. Her. Erin: Hold up you want the pirate lady who tried to kill us at one point? Jack: She did try to kill us, but she's no where near as bad as Alkorin, and she did let Craig go remember. And she helped us find Jordan too. Jessica: Right. Erin: God Jack, I am so sorry about Craig.... Jack: I know Erin... You lost two brothers which is why I never said anything. Erin: You really think Risky will help? Jack: If she wants to live, and I know she does, then yes. That's why while you guys go get Shantae, I'll go see Risky and tell her what happened. Blake: Alright. Erin: Be careful. Jack: I will Erin. (Jack gives Erin and kiss and runs off) Erin:.. Right. Scuttle Town should be right over here. Yang: Alright. Jessica: Let's hurry then. (Jack is seen looking around) Jack: Hmm... Where could her ship be...? (After a bit of searching, he finds Risky's ship docked near by) Jack: That's her! (Jack goes up and boards the ship) Jack: Hello? Anyone here? (Suddenly Tinkerbats appear) Jack: Oh hey guys. (Moment later Risky comes) Risky: Who has the nerve to board my ship!? Jack: Me. Risky: Well well, Jack Ferras I presume? Jack: Yep its me. Risky: ANd what does a Defender want here? Jack: We need your help. Risky: *Annoyed groan* Look. Just caused I helped you with finding Jordan, doesn't mean I'm gonna keep helping you. So let me tell you the same thing I told you little brother. I- Jack: Craig is dead. Risky: !! … Wha-What?? Jack: You heard me. Risky: But-But how?? Jack: Alkorin, the dark shadow lord and god was able to get the 6 stones needed for him to dominate the Multi-Universe Risky: Alkorin?? Stones?? Huh?? Jack: Sorry, guess you weren't told about this. Risky: Told about what?? Jack: Well to put it simply, Craig is now nothing but dust. Risky:....Seriously? Jack: Yeah. Risky: You let your OWN brother turn to dust?! Jack: HEY! There was NOTHING I could do! Alkorin got the stone and he killed Craig and many of our friends! ANd he's gonna do the same for THE rest of our universes, unless we stop him! Risky:.... Jack: Now either you help me, or I drag you and your freak show of a crew back to the government where you can be tried for all the crimes you committed with Jordan. (The Tinkerbats suddenly all draw weapons and ready to attack Jack) Risky:.... Jack:.... Risky:.... Did... Did Craig suffer? Jack: What? Risky: Answer me. Did Craig suffer? Jack:.....Yes. Risky:..... Jack: He was clinging on for dear life about his skin burning. Risky:.... Good. Jack: What did you just- Risky: Because now, I'm going to make this "Alkorin" suffer. Jack:.... Risky: For every single bit of pain that monster caused my former crew mate, I will return that pain, TEN FOLD! ALKORIN WILL RUE THE DAY HE CROSSED ME!! Jack; So, I guess that's it then? You're in? Risky: Yes. I'm in. (The Tinkerbats withdraw they're weapons) Jack: Thanks. Craig I'm sure would be grateful. Risky: Yes... I bet he would..... Well. If that's all, go rejoin your friends. I'm sure they already got the Half Genie Brat with them. Jack: Aren't you coming? Risky: No need. I was able to get my hands on an emitter thanks to Jordan. You go and rejoin your friends. I'll meet you back at that city you Defenders make your base at. Jack: Right. Thanks Risky. Risky: No problem. (Jack hops off the ship) Tinkerbat:... Risky: Yes. I know. Its stupid and suicidal. But we're doing it anyway. No one does that to someone who I considered a pupil and gets away with this. Now let us return to base. I want an army of Tinkerbats loaded up and ready to what will be our biggest battle yet. Tinkerbat:...... Risky: Yes now! Hurry up! (Risky's ship sails off as she prepares for battle. Back with the Defenders) Jack: Erin! Erin: Jack! Back already? Jack: Sure am! Jessica: How'd it go with Risky? Jack: She's on board. Shante: No way! You got Risky to agree? Jack: Ah Shantae. Good to see you. Hey Sky, Bolo. Sky: Erin told us the news... Bolo: Rottytops and the others... Shantae: I can't believe that happened.... Jack: Yeah. We're sorry about her. Jessica: But remember, if we win this, we get them all back. Erin: Rotty included. Shantae: Right. Erin: Now then, we need to get back to the house. You all ready? Sky: Yeah. Shantae: We'll come with you Erin. Erin: Right. Let's get going. (Erin opens a portal and the heroes all step though it...) TO BE CONTINUED... Category:LOTM: Decimation Category:LOTM: Decimation Season 9 Category:Kingofevil9 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts Category:Sequels